


A Day Away From The Desk

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: Minfilia works too much. The Warrior of Light tries to convince her to take a day off.





	A Day Away From The Desk

Soft morning light poured in through the curtains. And you groaned, draping an arm over your face in attempt to block it out. 

Outside, you could hear voices. The people of Revenant’s Toll going about their business. But it was early in the morning. The least they could do is mind the volume of their voices. Some people weren’t morning people and were still trying to get some sleep…

Your eyes squeeze shut tight and your try to ignore the morning disturbances. One of the few peaceful days you could get, and you couldn’t even sleep in! 

You turn over in bed and try your best to find the embrace of sleep again. 

You had just been about to drift off again when you felt the warmth at your side leave. 

Minfilia must be getting up for the day. Yes, that’s right. She usually rose early to get her day started. 

Always an early bird. 

But nay, that simply wouldn’t do today.

“Mmm.” You drowsily wrap your arms around her waist, nuzzling her bare shoulder. A few light pecks across her skin. “Off to work already?” Fingers brushed across the soft skin of her stomach.

A hand covers yours. “I didn’t know you were awake. Trying to keep me in bed, dear warrior?”

“Maybe?” Opening your eyes, you grinned and gave her shoulder a little nip. “Is it working?”

Minfilia turns around in your arms to face you. Sleepy blue eyes filled with amusement. She reached out a hand to cup your face, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair away. “You know I’d love nothing more than to spend all day in bed with you—”

“Then let us do so.” You grin leaning in to steal a kiss. You snuggled closer to her; your fingers play across her hip. “Take a sick day.” Another kiss stolen. “Tell Urianger or Tataru you plan on resting for the day until you feel well.”

And you kiss her again, placing a light peck against her jaw.  Another on her cheek. A playful nip at her chin. 

You feel her fingers comb through your hair, the sensation sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. Taking that as encouragement, you continue your affections. Doing your best to convince her to stay in bed—at least for a few bells longer. 

Perhaps if you could change her mind by showering her in kisses?

“Mm, you’re intent on preventing me from being responsible today, aren’t you?” She eventually said. 

“You do enough for the Scions already. Take a break away from the desk.” You entice. 

Desk work. That’s what took up a majority of many of her days. Boring, grueling, desk work. How she could stand such dull work was a surprise to you. Honestly, you didn’t think there was a day where you walked into the solar and  _ didn’t  _ see her practically buried in stacks of paperwork.

Sometimes her duty took her away from the solar. A few days in Ul’dah or Limsa for business related things. But that hardly counted since it was still related to work.

When was the last time she took a proper break? A short little vacation for her to destress? To let someone else worry about paperwork and ledgers and whatever other business nonsense?

“I’m sure the others would understand.” You say as you take her hand in yours. Gently running your thumb over her knuckles. Her hands were so soft, so unlike yours which were rough and calloused from battle. “You are a woman, not a magitek armor. You can’t keep running forever.”

_ Allow yourself to be selfish just this one time today. _

She smiles at that. Using her own words against her. Often, she told you the very same thing whenever you pushed yourself too hard. 

_ How the tables have turned.  _ You smirked and pressed your lips against her fingers.

“And what about you?” She asked. “If I take the day off, what will you do?”

Your smile broadens. “I get to take a day off too, remember? I’ve no adventuring business or Free Company business to tend to today.” You tell her. “The Beast Tribes have been peaceful of late and the Empire hasn’t given us any trouble. So, I won’t have any Warrior of Light duties to tend to either.”

Sitting up, you prop your elbow underneath you. “So, if you were to take a day off, I’d be all yours. All. Day. Long.” 

“Tempting.” She giggles. 

“I’m a very enticing individual.” You wink.

“You’re a bad influence is what you are.” 

“I’ll not deny that.”

If keeping her in bed for an impromptu day of was being a bad influence, then you would be a  _ terrible  _ one. 

Perhaps a few more kisses? Or a shoulder rub? Or some cuddling? Minfilia could be a willful woman but you doubted even she could resist such enticing affections. 

If all else failed, then you’d have no choice but to use your most powerful weapon. A poked-out lip and puppy-dog eyes.

A look she could not ever resist. No matter her mood, it would always send her into a fit of laughter. 

“Don’t you dare.” Minfilia warned, as if reading your mind.

And you raise a brow. “What? I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” You feign innocence. “Paranoid about something, Minfy?”

“Don’t give me your Look. I know you’re thinking about it.”

“What look?”

“You know full and well what I mean.” 

“Mayhaps…” You smiled and snuggle close to her. “Or mayhaps not…” 

Alas, she knew you too well. All your tricks and secrets already knowledge to her. But that wouldn’t stop you from at least trying it if you had to.

“You seem to think me to be capable of something devious.” You tell her. “Do you honestly believe I would ever do something so dastardly, my love?”

“Oh absolutely.” She laughs; a light and melodic sound. “You’ve everyone fooled, but I know how you truly are.”

You pout at that.

“Don’t you dare!” She giggles and plops a pillow over your face.

“You’re sooo mean.” A muffled whimper from you. Peeking out from behind the pillow, you look up at her. “But you have everyone fooled too.”

“I suppose we’re even in that regard then.” She hums and leans over to press a quick peck against your brow. “Do you truly want me to stay in bed that badly?” She asks.

Your expression softens. “We hardly get moments like these.” 

Every time the two of you took a moment to relax in each others arms, some crisis always arose. And you were both back to playing your parts: the responsible Antecedent and the  selfless Warrior. The needs of the realm always outweighing your own. 

“But…” Sometimes that’s just the way things were. Sometimes duty came first. And Minfilia had many of them. “If you are particularly busy today, I won’t keep you from your work.” 

She looks at you in sympathy. “Perhaps...I could take a day off? Just this once. I’ve no pressing matters to tend to.” She says this hesitantly as if trying to recall anything important. “I would need to tell Tataru of course. If anything comes up, I’ll let her know to contact me.”

“Are you sure?” You blink and your heart flutters. “I’d love to spend a few more bells in bed with you. But if you’ve anything you absolutely must tend to, I’ll let you go.”

“It’s fine.” She smiles. “A break sounds nice. Thancred’s been urging me to take one anyway. So this way he won’t have to fret anymore. And it is a peaceful day. I’d like to take advantage of that by spending some time with the one I cherish.” She says. “We may not get another moment like this anytime soon.”

A broad grin spreads across your face and you prop yourself up. “Is that a little irresponsibility I hear coming from you?” 

She blushes at your teasing. “Nay, there’s nothing irresponsible able looking after yourself. Going on, burning myself out would be irresponsible.”

You laugh. Fair enough.

“It’s rather early.” Minfilia then says with a yawn. “Since I might be staying in bed for a while, what our my chances of the Warrior of Light serving me breakfast in bed?” She slyly grinned. 

“Mmm, breakfast in bed does sound nice. I think I can do breakfast in bed.” You lean forward to press a kiss upon her brow. “Stay put, no working. Or I’ll eat all your share when I get back.”

“I promise.” She says.

**Author's Note:**

> Minfilia deserves all the snuggles.


End file.
